Emerald Bullets
by milampert
Summary: Alice não conhece o amor e ironiza a sua existência. Será que Jasper encontrará a luz escondida no coração de Alice? *HUMANOS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Emerald Bullets **_

_Capítulo 1 – Boiando no amor_

_Eu quero! Eu não quero! Eu quero! Eu não quero! Eu- A porta se escancarou. Emmett entrou. Subiu as escadas e não chegou a olhar pra minha cara. Parei pra pensar no que eu estava fazendo. Eu sabia o que queria e a flor não iria me obrigar a fazer nada que eu não quisesse fazer. Mas talvez se a flor determinasse o meu destino, eu ganhasse coragem para agir. . . Besteira! Nada iria se definir com aquela margarida branca.

_Alice! – Minha mãe gritou meu nome. Podia fazer de conta que não estava ali e sair correndo, mas eu tinha obrigação de fazer mais por ela. Ela era paisagista e trabalhava muito para sustentar a casa. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Fui até o seu quarto, lentamente. Sabia que deveria estar montando algum cenário inusitado com muito verde, o que não era nada surpreendente em Forks. Mas fora dali, ela conseguia muito trabalho, e contava com a inspiração que Forks a trazia.

_Oi mãe. Precisa de alguma coisa? – Olhei pra ela entediada. Às vezes ela parecia querer minha atenção, meu colo, minha força. Mas só sabia puxar o saco de Emmett.

_Meu anjo por favor! Seja sincera... Você gosta daqui? – Ela perguntou com dó de mim. Fiquei um pouco encabulada. Não estava acostumada a ter minha opinião requisitada.

_Bem... As pessoas são legais, e eu gosto da prima Bella quando ela não está ocupada. – Dei um tom um tanto quanto venenoso a última sentença. Bella era tudo que eu queria ser. Tá certo que se fosse escolher alguém pra virar meu tapete, não seria aquele garoto com cheiro de cachorro molhado, mas ainda assim, minha prima tinha dois homens lindos jogados aos seus pés. O outro era Edward. Se pudesse existir uma paixonite aguda sem noção, essa com certeza seria ele. Adorava o jeito como se vestia e como cortejava Bella. Tentei me declarar algumas vezes, mas ele nunca me levou a sério. Dizia que eu era muito nova e detalhe: Eu sou só um ano mais nova que ele!

_Eu estou pensando em abrir uma loja que forneça o meu material de trabalho e Forks seria o lugar ideal pra isso! Mas se vocês acharem melhor, podemos nos mudar de novo!

_Por mim podemos ficar! Eu não tenho vida mesmo! – Tinha pavor da minha auto-piedade absurda. Eu não precisava daquilo, mas precisava desabafar. E já que Bella estava _muito ocupada_ precisava desabar com quem estava disponível.

_Minha filha, acredite. Pelo mundo existe alguém muito especial pra você! Esperando pra amadurecer e poder ficar com você! – Ela sorriu e beijou o meu rosto. Achei aquela frase muito estranha, mas como nossos pensamentos raramente se cruzavam, achei melhor descer e ver o que Bella fazia do outro lado da rua.

Andei até o portão e vi a casa de Bella vazia. Olhei para o lado e vi Charlie cortando a grama de um antigo casarão que havia sido reformado a pouco tempo. Fui andando em direção a meu tio que cortava a grama. Ele pediu pra mim alcançar a cerveja, fez um sinal pra que eu achasse Bella nos fundos do pátio e ligou a máquina de cortar grama mais uma vez.

_Oi! – Bella me cumprimentou enquanto folhava o livro dos Ventos Uivantes. Edward acariciava seus cabelos com uma delicadeza incrível. Se não sonhasse com ele pra mim poderia jurar que ele era gay.

_oi! E aí alguma novidade? – Perguntei quase que rindo da minha própria pergunta.

_É o Emmett caiu da árvore, tentando dar um susto em Edward! Foi patético. – Bella deu gole no refrigerante a sua esquerda.

_Então foi por isso que ele entrou em casa mau humorado.

_É...

_mas e aí? Mudou de casa? – Eu perguntei tentando ser agradável.

_É... aquela casa estava muito pequena para o meu bundão gordo! – Bella deu risada da sua própria piada sem graça. Se tivesse o corpo dela estaria nas nuvens. Edward simplesmente a admirava.

_Fale sério! O que houve? – insisti.

_O meu pai contratou um novo médico para trabalhar em Forks e Charlie vai alugar a casa. – Edward contava por Bella.

_Aé... E o que ele vai fazer no hospital? Segurar as paredes? – Ri me referindo a cena com ar de deboche. Bella e Edward riram junto.

_Bem, eu acho que na verdade o seu pai se sente muito sozinho! – Bella falou afinando a risada.

_Solidão é algo sério... – Edward tentava não alargar o sorriso que se espraiava. – Mas acho que Jackson Hale não é o tipo de homem que o meu pai gosta. – Edward imitou um afeminado.

_Eu que o diga! – Falei fechando minha expressão num tom sério.

_Ai prima você vai achar alguém que ame você! – Bella falava num tom animador comigo. Às vezes tinha vontade de me enterrar de vergonha.

_O que é que foi? Jacob te contou que encontrou o espírito do Sol e ele estava afim de mim? – Dei um sorrisinho de canto ainda meio amargurada.

_A questão é: nunca se anule por outra pessoa! Não importa o quão importante ela seja pra você! Você deve ser ainda mais importante pra si mesmo! – Quando Bella declarou vi que estava certa. Ela mudara muito de uns tempos pra cá. Quando Jacob apareceu na vida dela, tudo mudou. Ela viu que amava mesmo Edward e que não poderia deixar escapá-lo assim tão fácil e foi assim que se tornou a menina forte e poderosa que eu conheço hoje.

_Queria ter um Edward pra mim. – Quando falei, Bella se levantou e me abraçou. Incrível como eu podia ser injusta às vezes. Adorava o abraço dela, ela definitivamente era minha referência. Dei adeus aos dois e fui pra casa.

Encontrei Emmett com um binóculo na janela da sala. Ele olhava para o outro lado da rua com um sublime interesse nunca visto antes pelos seus neurônios. Eles deviam estar achando que aquilo era uma festa! Poupei meus esforços e ignorei a mudança significante de Emmett. Não queria me torturar mais, mas falando em tortura.

_Alice! – minha mãe tinha mais um pedido a fazer. Ri pra não chorar.

_Fala Manhê!

_Pede pro Emmett ir buscar a tesoura do jardim que Charlie me pediu emprestado hoje cedo! Por Favor!

Voltei à sala e vi Emmett andando apreensivo de um lado para o outro da sala. Sabia que ele não iria querer mover um músculo. O que fosse que o prendia ali não iria me ajudar em nada. Mas pensei em arriscar.

_Mett, mamãe pediu que você pedisse a tesoura de jardim de volta pro tio Charlie! – falei sem nenhuma esperança evidente.

_Tá! – Quando ele falou e saiu como um raio, só pude concluir que havia algo muito errado acontecendo. Decidi segui-lo. Quando saí na porta, observei o jardim do tio Charlie repleto de pessoas que não conhecia. Deveriam ser os Hale.

_**Então. Essa é minha FF nova e preciso de Reviews! Tenho idéias mirabolantes pra ela mas preciso de incentivo! Beijos e obrigada pelas Reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Bullets 

Capítulo 2 – Cheiro de cachorro na área

Me aproximei devagar observando a família loura. Meu tio contava uma piada ente goles de cerveja. Parecia ser sobre a cidade. Chegando no portão, me lembrei de que não tinha pensado em nenhuma desculpa pra estar ali, apenas segui Emmett que parecia estar muito faceiro com nossos novos vizinhos.

_Eis a minha fadinha especial! – Tio Charlie chegou me abraçando e me deixando incrivelmente vermelha. – Te apresentei minha namorada Jasper? – Ele deu uma piscada para o garoto. Olhei dentro de seus olhos cor de esmeralda, senti meu coração afundar.

_Não, hã, muito interessante. Prazer! – Ele estendeu sua mão e eu retribuí. Só então pude notar que minha mão estava suada.

_Prazer! – Eu respondi. "Muito interessante" me pareceu uma ótima definição. Senti um certo mistério no ar. Foi então que eu tive meu primeiro "lapso de imaginação". Me vi andando em uma clareira que não conheço. Charlie chama minha atenção.

_Não vai cumprimentá-la? – Acordei então dos meus devaneios. Vi uma moça loira perfeita me estender a mão. Cumprimentei-a e tentei prestar atenção em Charlie. Ele me apresentou Jackson e Megan Hale. Eles eram muito simpáticos. Charlie convidou Jackson e Megan para conhecer a casa e Bella me salvou ao acenar pra mim ao lado. Quando cheguei nos fundos me impressionei ao ver Rose, Jasper e Emmett atrás de mim.

_É, vocês agora tem que se acostumar com o excesso de falta de novidades por aqui! – Ela falou rindo. – E então, o que é que vocês faziam no Texas? – Os dois irmãos loiros se encararam por um instante e Jasper resolveu falar.

_Eu estava em uma escola focada em preparação militar. – Ele deu mais uma olhada para a irmã, indeciso. – Ela não. – Não pude deixar de rir suavemente ao seu comentário.

_Será que dá pra calar a boca? – Rose não estava nos seus melhores dias. Devia ser a TPM.

_Amanhã começam as aulas... – Bella comentou como se estivesse meditando..

_Último ano! – Emmett brincou. Agora um pouco mais arredio devido ao xingamento de Rose.

_Eu também. – Rose sorriu pra ele. Edward que nem respirava perto de Bella levantou a mão junto da dela. Eu e Jasper trocamos alguns olhares. Uns mais intensos que os outros, mas sempre deixando meu coração a desejar. Megan chamou Jasper e Rosalie. Eu e Emmett decidimos ir para casa, afinal, todos nós teríamos um dia cheio amanhã.

Cheguei em casa, revi meu material para o início das aulas e pela primeira vez na vida, escolhera com a devida importância a roupa que usaria no primeiro dia de aula. Me enchi de empolgação, e precisava dormir, mesmo estando sem sono. Abri a janela para pegar o ar do sereno da noite. Talvez sentisse mais sono se pegasse o vento gelado da rua. Sentei na janela que dava para o jardim e presenciei o momento em que Jasper entrava no seu quarto só de cueca. Me desequilibrei e caí pra dentro do quarto. Quando espiei de novo, dessa vez agachada, pude ver vê-lo secando os cabelos. Não pude deixar de notar uma marca de nascença enorme na sua coxa. Decidi fechar a cortina, iria reparar demais se ele continuasse desse jeito. Decidi tomar mais um banho. Talvez assim eu esfriasse as idéias!

No outro dia de manhã, Emmett nos levou para escola. Entrei no Corvette que ele ganhara da nossa mãe de aniversário de 16 anos. Ele ligou o rádio e Whitney Houston estava tocando, com o tema de "O guarda costas". Tentei me arriscar em algumas partes e meu irmão começou a rir, mas quando chegou no refrão, nem ele se aguentou. Nós começamos a gritar, tentando imitar a potência de voz da cantora. Foi hilário! Quando deixamos o estacionamento da escola, Emmett ainda ria. Ele deu um "soquinho" no meu ombro pra se despedir e se juntou à Bella e a Edward. Eu decidi ir direto pra para minha sala de aula. Sentei bem na frente pois a maioria das cadeiras já estavam ocupadas, e essas, tinham pessoas que não gostaria nem de ver pintadas de ouro na minha frente. Humilhação pública lá vou eu! Alguns minutos se passaram e eu usava do tempo até a hora do sinal, para desenhar os olhos de Jasper. Lindas bolotas verde-esmeralda! Meu desenho era caprichado e eu me gabava da perfeição. De repente sinto alguém se sentar ao meu lado.

_Tudo bom Alice? – Jasper estendeu a mão pra me cumprimentar. Eu derreti.

_Tudo! E você está se achando no primeiro dia de aula? – Falei respirando para não me perder em seus olhos.

_Sim, fico feliz que tenha te encontrado. – Ele falou sorrindo. A professora entrou, fez a chamada e assim que apresentou Jasper a turma, me afundei em desespero.

_Olha o namoradinho da Alice! – A menina que falara isso já estava morta no meu calendário. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Rezei pra aula acabar e saí correndo da sala.

_Não fique zangada. Eles são uns idiotas. – Jasper falou andando do meu lado. – Não merecem sua atenção. – Eu ri da ironia. Ninguém merecia a minha atenção, isso era óbvio, mas porque eu era insuportável.

_É que eu sempre fui rejeitada por eles... nunca me senti bem na escola. – Decidi ser franca, se queria começar uma amizade com Jasper, tinha que fazer isso direito. – Ah, sabe como é... Eu sou pequeninha, magrinha, quase não ocupo espaço de ninguém, então eles sentem que podem invadir o meu a vontade! – Não pude resistir a uma lágrima que caía do meu rosto. – Desculpa, eu não posso esperar que todo mundo me entenda o tempo todo! Eu tenho que conviver com isso e depois as aulas vão acabar! E ... – Não sabia o que faria depois do ensino médio.

_Que é isso... você só está sendo sincera. – Jasper alisou meu cabelo. – Mas e aí, onde é a cantina?

_É por aqui... – Peguei a mão dele e levei ele até lá. Nem me dei conta que continuava de mãos dadas com ele quando sentamos. Só vi que havia alguma coisa errada quando Emmett ficou carrancudo. Olhei pra Jasper em choque. Fiquei com vergonha. Rosalie por sua vez, deu um sorrisinho e logo caiu na gargalhada.

_Pegando geral e nem me avisa hein vizinho! – Edward mexeu com Jasper e eu queria virar uma abóbora para não ver aquela situação. Jasper olhou pra mim e também ficou encabulado. Não sabia o que fazer. Olhei pra Edward se divertindo às minhas custas. Aquilo foi cruel.

_Olha Edward eu não sei no que você vê tanta graça! Até parece que você é muito homem pra Bella! – Pensei em soltar o verbo, mas como estavam todos rindo mesmo, achei que iria estragar o clima.

_Ai menina não sei! – Emmett dava risadas, imitando Edward. De repente quando tudo ficou mais sério, Edward me entregou um bilhete.

_O que é isso?

_Jared entregou pra Bella. – Ele disse como se sua boca tivesse amargado de repente.

_Lê alto! – Bella pediu. Não pensei duas vezes antes de me encolher e ler em voz baixa.

_*Alice_

_Sei que você vai achar estranho meu interesse repentino por você, mas te peço uma chance para mostrar que realmente posso te fazer feliz! _

_Beijos, Jared.* _

_Isso é ridículo! Eu nem conheço esse cara! – Eu reli o papel amassado algumas vezes. – Isso não é verdade! – Eu olhei para Jasper que parecia estar com a cara amarrada.

_Conhece sim! Ele estava naquela festa que eu te levei na reserva, lembra? – Minha prima fazia questão de me irritar.

_Oh, sim, claro que me lembro da festa! Aquele garoto pulguento, o Jacob, não parava de nos encher o saco! – Falei com desdém.

_Jacob não é pulguento, só tem a pele muito sensível! – Capaz que ela não ia defender aquele garoto idiota. Guardei o papel no meu estojo e como já estava no fim do intervalo, peguei minhas coisas e levantei. Vi que Jasper ficou sentado e desanimado. Dei as costas e fui pra sala. Não podia me dar ao luxo de esperar por ele.

E então? O que vocês acharam? Queria agradecer pela Review no primeiro capítulo! Fiquei extremamente feliz e sensibilizada! Beijos e fiquem com Deus!


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald Bullets 

Capítulo 3 – Lembranças de amor e dor

Enquanto eu verificava as lições de casa, Jasper se sentou ao meu lado. O fitei por um instante e ele estava olhando para o bilhete de Jared.

_Você vai sair com ele? – Seus olhos pediam por compaixão. Meu lado cruel se divertiu com isso. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém com ciúmes de mim antes.

_Não... – Achei que fui incisiva demais. – Por quê?

_Nada, só acho que se você não vai sair com ele, não deveria guardar esse bilhete. – Ele falou pegando o papel. Eu entrei em agonia e supliquei.

_Não! Por favor! – Ele me olhou confuso. – Essa declaração significa muito pra mim. Ninguém nunca se declarou pra mim antes! – Ele olhou com desgosto para o papel, mas me devolveu. Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de escondê-lo em minha bolsa.

Achei por um instante que ele estivesse com ciúmes, pois passou o resto da aula com a cara amarrada. No intervalo ao sentarmos a mesa, Emmett sugeriu que fossemos a uma pizzaria á noite. Logo vi que ele queria ter uma chance com Rose, embora seus olhos fossem negros, Rose tinha sua sensualidade à flor da pele. Mesmo não querendo misturar alhos com bugalhos, não poderia tirar a chance do meu irmão de ser feliz. Por mais mala que ele fosse.

_E aí maninha? O que você vai dizer a Jared, quando tiver que dar um fora nele através do bilhete que ele te deu? – Parecia que ele estava querendo ver o circo pegar fogo. Recolhi meu dedos da mesa, não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas também não queria magoar os sentimentos de Jasper.

_Estou pensando em simplesmente não responder. Sei lá. – Olhei para o lado e o sorriso de Jasper se estendia sobre seu rosto. Pensei em dar uma cantada nele. Ele continuava sorrindo quando terminei. – Ou talvez eu o responda de forma diferente!

_Como? – Fiquei surpresa quando Rose me perguntou daquela maneira maliciosa, ela me viu trocando olhares com Jasper.

_Bem, eu estava pensando em curtir a minha vida! – Sorri pra ela mas amarelei quando a vi séria me encarando.

_Usando meu irmão. – Era uma afirmação, ela conseguira acabar com toda emoção da noite que nem ao menos começara. Pela primeira vez pude notar que ela definitivamente não ia com a minha cara. Só não entendera o porquê. Olhei no relógio, ainda faltavam dez minutos antes de voltarmos a aula. Peguei meus livros e declarei.

_Preciso ver minhas lições de casa antes da aula, vou indo. – Vi que Jasper estava olhando para mim e para sua irmã descrente do que estava acontecendo. Emmett que nem sabia que eu fazia lição de casa, ficou ainda mais alarmado. Deixei a mesa sem esperar por adeus e me enfiei na sala vazia. Nem dois minutos depois e Jasper havia voltado também.

_Não dê ouvidos a Rose! Ela não sabe o que está dizendo! Ela é... traumatizada! – Ele se sentou na mesa enquanto eu tentava focar nos cadernos ali abertos.

_Eu preferia que ela não julgasse tanto antes de me conhecer de verdade! – Arregalei os olhos para os papéis na minha frente que não faziam o menor sentido.

_É que ela acredita que qualquer pessoa que se aproxime de mim, quer se aproveitar, porque... eu tive uma namorada um vez, bem, não foi bem uma namorada, mas-

Eu preferia que ele não tocasse nesse assunto, eu estava muito carente e pensar na idéia de ter que imaginar uma mulher ao lado dele, me deixava irada.

_Ela significou algo pra você. – Eu completei a sentença tentando desviar o assunto.

_Não foi apenas isso, ela quase levou toda nossa família à falência. Ela falsificou a assinatura do meu pai em um testamento e tentou matá-lo. Carlisle já havia convidado meu pai há muito tempo para trabalhar aqui, mas foi só depois desse acontecimento que ele aceitou. Minha irmã morre de medo de ficar pobre! – Depois que ele declarou me deu vontade de rir. Rose tinha mesmo uma cara de quem adorava umas comprinhas.

_Jamais achei que fosse algo do gênero. Eu não imaginava que fosse isso.

_Rose ficou tão traumatizada, que começou a achar que todos que se aproximavam de nós, queriam dinheiro. Uma vez ela agrediu uma moça que estava interessada em mim. Ela passou uns tempos no hospital, mas aí viemos pra cá e acabou tudo bem.

O restante da aula ocorreu bem, Jasper estava mais amigável e pudemos nos conhecer melhor. Voltei pra casa para me preparar para a noite. Estava achando que ia ser divertido, pelo menos se eu não beijasse Jasper na frente de Rose, riria da cara dela, disfarçadamente, é claro. Alguém abriu a porta, era Emmett. Ele deu uma rápida olhada em mim e fez uma cara estranha, parecia não ter gostado. Olhei pra mim mesma rapidamente e perguntei.

_O que foi?

_Alice, você já notou o como você anda se arrumando ultimamente? Você não era assim antes, parece mais... sexy! – Ele fez cara de nojo na última palavra. Sorri pra ele e roubei um beijo de sua bochecha. Ele jamais havia me elogiado assim antes. Fiquei me sentindo. Descemos as escadas e entramos no carro que estava na garagem. Colocamos o carro na frente de casa enquanto Jasper e Rosalie entravam pra dentro.

Emmett colocou um cd de música eletrônica, a potência do som movia todo o carro, aquilo me estimulou, me sentia mais poderosa conforme o carro ganhava velocidade. Ele achou melhor irmos a Port Angeles para ir a um restaurante mais requintado. Quando chegamos lá, percebi que Jasper havia se separado de nós e olhei aflita o procurando quando notei que Rose fazia o mesmo.

_Onde será que ele foi? – Olhei pra ela suplicando por um pouco de simpatia. Ela me ignorou e deu uns passos a frente, tentando localizá-lo. De repente ele saiu de dentro de uma floricultura com dois pequenos buquês de rosas e um envelope. Deu um deles a Rosalie que sorriu e o abraçou e deu o outro a mim junto do envelope.

_Abra! – Ele insistiu.

_Prefiro abrir depois, vou admirar o perfume das rosas enquanto janto. – Dei uma olhada rápida pra Emmett para que ele entendesse que era por causa do meu irmão.

_Tudo bem. – Ele pareceu compreender. Sorrimos um para o outro. Assim que Rosalie se enganchou em Emmett, Jasper passou seu braço em minhas costas, acompanhando meus passos. Depois do jantar, Rosalie me convidou para ir ao banheiro, vi aí uma chance para me aproximar dela.

_Olha, não me interessa o que você sente pelo meu irmão. Eu não te culpo, sério. Eu sei o quanto ele pode ser charmoso, eu mesmo se não fosse irmã dele, namoraria com ele. Mas você não é o tipo de mulher que ele merece! – Eu não acreditava no que ela estava me falando. Como podia ser tão hipócrita! Ela estava se envolvendo com o meu irmão, se me achava tão ruim para Jasper, porque ela estava com Emmett?

_Você não me conhece para saber que tipo de mulher eu sou! – Falei ríspida. – Jasper merece alguém que o ame! E estou disposta a dá-lo isso.

_Acha mesmo que seria capaz de amá-lo pelo que ele é? – Rosalie deu um sorriso incrédulo. – Vamos ver então querida! Só não me venha chorar depois! – Ela saiu do banheiro arrumando o lenço creme no pescoço que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido vermelho tomara que caia.

Olhei-me no espelho. Não era possível que eu, uma menina direita, cheia de problemas de auto-estima pudesse estar passando por isso. As lágrimas queriam cair, mas não deixei que elas caíssem pela pessoa errada. Dei uma arrumada na minha blusa e saí.

Emmett nos levou para tomar um sorvete no parque. Ele delicadamente tirava Rosalie de nossa vista. E eu dava graças aos Céus, pois tinha Jasper só pra mim. Ele se sentou do meu lado e passou o braço por sobre os meus ombros. Me acomodei em seu ombro.

_O que aconteceu no banheiro? Você voltou tão estranha, tão cabisbaixa. – Seus olhos verdes caíram sobre os meus com uma ternura inigualável.

_Rosalie me humilhou no banheiro. Disse que eu não era pra você! Que raiva! – As lágrimas começaram a escapar. – O que eu fiz pra ela?

_Não tem que pensar na Rose, tem que lembrar que quem quer você sou eu! É o meu coração que cresce quando você se aproxima, é a minha cabeça que gira quando sua cabeça se recosta no meu ombro, não a dela! – Ele parecia estar em uma confusão sobre a mágoa que tinha da irmã e a paixão que sentia por mim. Me reclinei sobre seu queixo pedindo um beijo. Fora a declaração mais doce que eu já havia recebido. Ele segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos e me deu um beijo, inclinando levemente sua face. Fechei meus olhos e fiquei curtindo o beijo por longos minutos. Troquei o lado por algumas vezes, já podia sentir meus lábios inchando devido ao calor dos beijos, quando de repente noto Emmett e Rosalie nos encarando silenciosamente. Dei um pulo. Jasper também se assustou.

_Vamos? – Meu irmão não parecia chocado ao me ver beijando o rapaz. Parecia ter seus próprios momentos pra analisar. Me dei feliz por ser ignorada e entrei no carro. Ao longo da viagem Jasper me dava pequenos beijos no pescoço que me levavam às alturas, mas não tinha coragem de revidá-los na frente de Rose. Senti que ela ficara chocada com minha petulância.

Guardamos o carro na garagem e nos despedimos silenciosamente. Estava ansiosa para ler a carta de Jasper, aquela que eu trocaria pelo mísero bilhete de Jared.

Linie: BRIGADUUUUUU pela sua força menina! Se não fosse sua motivação eu nem sei onde estaria agora! Espero que os outros leitores estejam gostando tanto quanto a Linie! Eu sei que tem muita gente que gosta de ler a fic mas que não gosta de se pronunciar! Fico feliz simplesmente por estarem lendo! Acreditem, apesar de Reviews serem o objetivo de toda escritora, os hits também contam Pra caramba!

_**Amo vocês! **_

_**Maria Inês**_


End file.
